2015 Rêve ou réalité ?
by marianclea
Summary: Nouveau défi Destiel Addict portant sur le thème FUTUR. Point de départ : Dean est projeté dans le futur par Dieu. Castiel part à sa recherche. Il finit par le trouver en train d'embrasser un autre Castiel. Imaginez la suite !


**Je vous livre ici ma propre vision du défi imaginé par le groupe Destiel Addict de Facebook.**

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**2015… Rêve ou réalité ?**

**Quelque part dans une petite ville perdue des Etats-Unis….**

Dean se laissait submerger par les frissons que provoquait le baiser fougueux du Castiel dans ses bras.

Indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. A tout ce qui n'était pas ce corps chaud et fiévreux qui se collait à lui. Il était littéralement en manque. D'amour. De caresses. De douceur.

Ivre de désir, il glissait déjà une main sous la chemise débraillée de Cas lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière eux.

Relevant son visage du cou de Dean qu'il avait commencé à parsemer de baisers légers, Castiel retira son bras de sa taille et s'écarta de lui. Un léger sourire ironique sur ses traits.

Interdit Dean stoppa à son tour ses investigations. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à cingler vertement l'importun lorsqu'il réalisa qui il était.

Ses yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent. Son visage se figea d'horreur.

Castiel.

Mais pas le Castiel de 2015. L'homme aux pouvoirs divins. Celui qui avait fini par devenir son amant. Son âme sœur. Celui qu'il embrassait à pleine bouche. Celui qu'il faisait sien nuit après nuit.

Non. Le Castiel de 2012. L'ange en trench-coat. Son protecteur. Son ami.

"Que dire ? Que faire pour se justifier ? Comment avait-il pu être assez idiot pour croire que Castiel ne viendrait pas le chercher ? Alors même qu'il lui avait toujours promis d'être là, de le protéger. Des démons et des anges. De ses frères et sœurs. "

Toutes ces phrases tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Lui donnant un sentiment grandissant de malaise.

Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que la température avait soudainement chuté dans la pièce.

Si quelques minutes auparavant, son corps brûlait d'un désir furieux. A présent, ce dernier tremblait d'effroi.

Les deux Castiel se faisaient face. Identiques dans le physique. Différents dans le caractère et le comportement, le style vestimentaire.

Silencieux l'un et l'autre.

Leurs regards se perdaient dans leur propre reflet. Chacun lisait dans l'autre. Leurs espoirs. Leurs secrets. Leurs désillusions. Leur amour unique et réciproque pour cet humain. Dean Winchester.

Une seule et même entité partagée en deux corps. A deux époques distinctes.

Alors qu'il les observait tour à tour, Dean se fit la réflexion que Dieu avait décidemment un sens de l'humour bien particulier.

Pourquoi lui envoyer Castiel au bout de tant d'années ? Alors même qu'il avait enfin pris goût à cette vie simple qu'il menait avec cet autre Cass. Chose qu'il aurait pensé inimaginable deux ans auparavant.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était l'absence de réaction des deux Cas.

Et inconsciemment il comprit. A leurs attitudes. Similaires. Tout se fit jour en lui.

Synchrones, ils se tournèrent vers lui.

Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul Castiel. Un seul corps. Une seule âme. Un seul Ange.

- Dean ? dirent-ils en choeur

- Non. Pincez-moi ! C'est un cauchemar ! Je vais me réveiller ! Vous ne pouvez pas me demander cela.

- Nous sommes désolés Dean mais le choix t'appartient. Il en a toujours été ainsi.

- Mais je ne peux pas. Et surtout je ne VEUX pas. Comment pourrais-je vivre avec l'un sachant que l'autre sera mort par ma faute ?

- Dean. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. Nous n'aurions jamais du nous rencontrer.

- Pardon ?

- Dean. Un ange ne doit pas connaître son avenir. En partant à ta recherche, j'ai pris un gros risque.

- Il dit vrai ?

- Oui. Nos pouvoirs respectifs nous détruisent. Notre grâce s'étiole. Si tu ne fais rien. Tu nous perdras. Tous les deux. Alors fais ton choix !

- Que .. Quoi ? Comment ?

- Dean. Toi seul le sais. Décides-toi !

- Dean. Maintenant !

Le regard brouillé par les larmes, Dean secoua la tête. Incapable de choisir entre son ami et son amant. Il glissa au sol, ses mains cherchant un appui pour hurler sa rage, sa frustration.

Les deux Castiel se dévisagèrent. En un simple regard tout fut joué.

Past-Castiel se baissa vers Dean et lui caressa délicatement et tendrement la joue. Chassant les larmes qui coulaient à présent librement.

Ultime geste d'amitié désintéressé. Des Enfers au Purgatoire en passant par le Paradis, il aurait vécu beaucoup d'évènements pour un simple guerrier de Dieu. Et tout cela au nom d'un homme qu'il avait sauvé de la perdition.

- Dean. Saches que je suis heureux de voir que tu as enfin trouvé le bonheur. Vis. Vis pour moi. Pour nous. Pour la liberté. Toujours. Mon ami.

Alors que l'autre Castiel s'approchait de l'ange du passé, Dean s'interposa entre eux. Il était hors de question de les perdre. Il les aimait l'un et l'autre.

Il sentit trop tard l'arme angélique glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Les deux Castiel hurlèrent simultanément et se précipitèrent vers lui pour le retenir. Ce fut leurs visages gémellaires décomposés par la peine qu'il vit lorsqu'il sombra dans l'inconscience. Dans le néant.

**XXX**

Dean hurla. De douleur. De peur. Aux prises avec ses angoisses les plus profondes.

Se redressant brusquement, il ouvrit les yeux sur une chambre de motel.

Son cœur cognait violemment dans sa poitrine. Le flot d'émotions qu'engendrait ce type de rêve allait encore le laisser vidé une bonne partie de la journée. Il le savait.

Une main douce et ferme se posa sur son visage l'obligeant à porter son regard sur son compagnon.

Allongé sur le côté, le torse dénudé, les draps en pagaille au niveau de son entrejambe, Castiel le fixait.

Ses yeux bleus étaient grand ouverts et le sondaient.

- Toujours ce même cauchemar Dean ?

- Oui.

Il était inutile de le nier. Castiel bien que n'ayant jamais lu aucune de ses pensées était un observateur hors pair. Pendant un temps ses pouvoirs avaient permis à Dean de cloisonner ses visions horrifiques des Enfers. Puis l'avènement de l'Apocalypse, le Purgatoire avait tout balayé. Dean avait donc du gérer seul ses angoisses.

D'un baiser tendre, Castiel le força à s'allonger de nouveau. Les mains liées et posées sur son torse, il le rassura. Encore. Comme à chaque nuit de cauchemar.

- Ce choix dont tu as si peur. Tu l'as déjà fait. Inconsciemment. Je tiens à toi Dean. Eternellement.

Dean sourit aux paroles prononcées. Elles étaient si semblables à celles que le Cass du futur lui disaient. Peut-être avait-il raison après tout.

Se calant de nouveau contre le corps chaud de son Cas, Dean s'autorisa à lâcher prise.

Après tout, peu importait au fond qui de Cas l'ami ou l'amant il avait choisi ou choisirait.

Il resterait toujours Castiel.

Son ange.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà. Nouveau défi rélevé. **

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu.**

**A la prochaine**

**Marianclea**


End file.
